Ian's Birthday
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: It's Ian's birthday, and Anthony forgot. Or did he? Ianthony IanxAnthony AnthonyxIan Birthday oneshot for kerbubbles


# Ian's Birthday #  
Birthday present for kerbubbles! This is going to be late, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! I don't own Smosh, Ian, or Anthony. They aren't gay either. Oh, I don't own Super Smash Bros Brawl.

zZz

Ian woke up feeling like he was going to explode with excitement. It was his 25th birthday, and he knew his boyfriend Anthony had to have something planned. Ian got dressed and went out to the living room.

"Good morning Anthony!" Ian slung his arms around Anthony's neck with an added kiss.

"'Mornin babe." Anthony replied.

Ian was confused. Shouldn't Anthony have said 'Happy Birthday Ian'? "Anthony? Do you know what today is?" the birthday boy asked.

"Friday. Oh, that reminds me. We have to finish editing today's video." Anthony walked to the computer room.

Ian was pissed, upset, and hurt. Anthony really did forget his birthday. But how? They'd been dating for a little over three years, and were friends way before they recognized their feelings for each other. How could he just forget? 'Oh well,' Ian thought. 'we need to edit the video so I better get in there.'

xXx

Ian was in a terrible mood. Not only did Anthony forget his birthday, but that video was a bitch to edit! It took three hours and Anthony not saying anything regarding Ian's birthday just set Ian off even more. Ian decided to confront Anthony.

"Anthony Padilla we have been dating for three years and were friends way before that, yet you fucking forget my birthday? What the fuck Anthony? I'd never forget yours! I guess you don't love me like you say you do," Ian walked in the garage with his keys and drove away. He'd be back later. Much, much later with the mood he was in.

Anthony took out his phone. " Alright everyone. Ian thinks I forgot his birthday so get your asses over here so we can set up. He'll be back in two hours tops." Anthony said into his phone. Everyone they knew was in on Anthony's plan to surprise Ian and they were all hiding across the street.

A few minutes later, everyone was in the living room with a bunch of party shit. They were setting up weird shaped balloons, throwing streamers anywhere their arms took them, and Anthony was ordering all the pizza. The soda was on the table, along with pretzels, chips, and cheese balls. Ian's ice cream cake was in the freezer and the icing said, 'I Didn't Forget, You Douche! Happy Birthday!'. They had a barber shop pole piñata, and everyone was playing Super Smash Bros Brawl and trying not to really kill each other in the process.

About an hour and a half later, they heard the garage door open. Ian locked his car and walked into the living room. The lights were off, and Anthony was standing in the middle of the room. It was too dark for Ian to see anything, and his nose was a bit stuffed up so he couldn't smell the food.

"Hey babe. Where'd you go?" Anthony asked casually.

"Why do you care? I went to the park and sat there for a while. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." Ian said coldly.

"I don't think you want to do that." Anthony flipped on the lights and everyone shouted, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY IAN!"

Ian was speechless. Anthony didn't forget his birthday! "You dick! I actually thought you forgot!" Ian finally found some words.

"Got you this time. We never surprise you, so I was planning to surprise you this year. We've all been planning this for two months now. Now that you're here, we can all party! Mari, turn on the music!"

The night was filled with fun and stupidity. Only one box of pizza was left, probably to be eaten on the next Lunchtime, all the balloons were popped, and when it was time for the piñata, Ian took the bat and yelled, "First you sleep with my future wife! *smack* But that wasn't enough, was it? *smack* I go gay *stomp* and then you sleep with Anthony? Oh hell naw!" Ian continued to beat up the piñata and all the candy inside was broken to bits. That wouldn't stop Ian though. He loved candy.

Then it was time for the ice cream cake. Anthony turned off the lights, and lit a candle. After a round of 'Happy Birthday', Ian made a wish. The cake was cut, and everyone eventually went home.

"So, what did you wish for? Wait, don't answer that or it won't come true." Anthony and Ian just finished cleaning up and they were laying on Ian's bed.

"It already has come true. I wished that I'd get to be with you forever." Ian said.

"Wait, how do you know that we-"

"I found the ring, Anthony. You suck at hiding stuff."

Anthony grimaced. It wasn't that he sucked at hiding stuff, it was that Ian was the world's biggest snoop. "Well, I guess this is it, huh? Getting married. Are you sure?" Anthony didn't want to rush Ian into something like this.

"I've never been more sure. Now, where's my birthday sex, bitch?"

Anthony smiled. Ian did love sex. "One more thing before I fuck your brains out. Happy birthday Ian. I love you."

"I love you too."

zZz

Nothing like a surprise party, a (somewhat) proposal, and birthday sex!

I know this is late! I'm sorry. FORGIVENESSSSSSSSSSS! Anyway, this is for you kerbubbles! 


End file.
